


Breakfast

by mochiboom



Series: 100 Drabble Challenge [3]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 13:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochiboom/pseuds/mochiboom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Breakfast for Yagyuu is normally a quiet affair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Breakfast for Yagyuu is normally a quiet affair; his father leaves with the dawn and his younger predictably stumbles out of her room a good half hour after Yagyuu’s eaten. But as her school is barely ten minutes down the road in comparison to the hour it takes Yagyuu to reach Rikkadai, he supposes that’s fair.

 

But this morning his double partner slouches ungainly in a chair across the table from him, drawing patterns in his miso with a chopstick. Yagyuu chewed slowly on the last piece of tofu in his donburi before speaking.

 

“Niou.” His partner looked up sharply, his untied hair falling around his face and splashing across his shoulders like frost. “Either eat your miso or give it to me. But don’t just play with it.” Niou grinned mischievously.

 

“If I feed it to you, you can have it.” He taunted, holding up a slimy piece of wakame that dripped broth all over the table. Yagyuu rolled his eyes and delicately plucked the seaweed out of Niou’s chopsticks with his own.

 

“No.” He said irritably, dropping the seaweed into his own bowl. “Now eat, or I’ll tell Yukimura and he’ll give you that juice Renji pilfered from Seigaku’s Inui.” Niou gulped and too-quickly downed his bowl of miso. They lapsed into silence again, Niou fishing through his bowl of rice for pieces of negi while Yagyuu meticulously cleared his bowl of every last grain of rice, just as always. Upstairs his sister finally tumbled out of bed.

 

Routine is finally observed in the Yagyuu household.


End file.
